


Old school Monopoly

by dri_br



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dri_br/pseuds/dri_br
Summary: "Buck, can we go to your house and play video games?"Eddie glares."Sorry, kid. I think we'll be playing old school for a while."
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 218
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	Old school Monopoly

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!  
> Just another silly post=episode of sorts that I couldn't get out of my mind. I hope you enjoy it.  
> Unbetaed, so all the mistakes are mine.

“YAY! PAY UP! PAY UP!”

"You know, you shouldn't be so eager to get my money," Eddie grumbles, counting the bills in his hand and then recounting again because he was still short a couple of tens to pay rent to his kid. “It goes against everything I’ve ever taught you.”

Buck knows his boyfriend doesn’t have enough money. Christopher knows his dad doesn’t have enough money. Heck, Eddie himself knows he _does not_ have enough money, but of course, he is not going down without a fight.

“I’m your dad. I shouldn’t have to pay rent just because I landed on your property,” his boyfriend tries to reason with his kid, counting the bills for the third time. “I clothe and feed you.”

But Chris is adamant.

“It’s the rules!”

“I’m your dad. This stupid rule shouldn’t be applied to me because everything I own will be yours when I pass.”

“You’ve already _tres_ passed my property, dad. You have to pay!”

Buck laughs from the confines of the jail. making Chris loudly join him in his amusement, and Eddie throw daggers from his eyes. Even in a moment of distraction, his boyfriend was so intense.

“You’re not helping, mi novio.”

“Sorry, boyfriend,” Buck tries to apologize through his fit of laughter. "It's just that the kid is right. You’ve _trespassed_. Too bad it was on his most expensive property with a hotel in it.”

“I know, okay? And it’s not like I did it on purpose.”

“I know, boyfriend, but rules are rules for a reason," Buck says with a smile, trying to be supportive. He is a good boyfriend, after all. 

Only, it’s Christopher. How can he not take Chris’s side?

That’s it. Period.

“And the kid gets to collect while you’re still alive.”

“Pay up, dad!”

“I’m trying, but I don’t have enough money! And your Buck has just taken my last asset.”

“I’m the banker. I did what I had to do.”

“You bankrupted me.”

“And ain’t that what bankers do? Bankrupt people?”

“I guess so,” Eddie reluctantly agrees after a moment. “But now I don’t have enough money.”

“I know you don’t have enough money, dad.”

“And yet you’re making me pay you.”

“It’s the rules!”

Eddie sighs and turns pleading eyes to Buck.

“You’re the banker and my boyfriend. You should help me.”

“I did. I bought back your land and hotel.”

“For half the price.”

Eddie is just too cute when playing sore loser. And also a sad combination of bad luck and ill-fated Chest and Community card taking while playing Monopoly. So different from the tight-fisted control freak from their everyday lives.

Buck almost relents.

Almost.

"Sorry, boyfriend," Buck says, showing what he hopes is a sympathetic smile. "Nothing I can do. I can't play against the rules and set a bad example for the kid. I could end up in jail.”

“You are in jail, Buck,” Chris reminds him with the kind of sweetness that would have melted their resolve and hearts had they not known the adorable rascal so well.

“Because I landed here by chance, not because I did anything illicit.”

“I guess you’re right,” Eddie says with the kind of sarcasm that would have made lesser men weep, and that only makes Buck and Chris laugh harder.

“It’s just a game, boyfriend. Lighten up.”

“Yeah, dad. Lighten up and pay up.”

“It _was_ just a game. I’m out,” his boyfriend says, his words weighed by the finality they carried.

Such a drama queen this boyfriend of his.

If Eddie were expecting any sympathy from his child, he should be really disappointed. Christopher is pure glee collecting the spoils Buck was handing him.

“There’s always the next round of game, boyfriend," Buck says, prying Eddie's token from his hand. 

"And then what? I land on your property I have to pay. I land on my kid's property I have to pay. It ain't right."

“Those are the rules!” Buck and Christopher shout at the same time.

“I’ve been dating you for eight months and raising you for nine years,” Eddie states, first pointing at Buck and then at Christopher. “It should make some kind of difference.”

“Nope!” Chris says, counting the money he got from his dad to buy a hotel to one of his properties.

“Come on, kid. Whatever happened to the ‘what is yours is mine’ rules?”

“Monopoly is more like ‘to each, each own’ kind of rule, boyfriend.”

“Dad, I won’t leave you homeless.”

“You left me homeless, kid.”

Christopher rolled his eyes and passed the dice to Buck.

“Come here, grumpy, and help me out. Should I buy another house for this property?”

“You want my advice?” Eddie asked, already leaving his chair to stand behind Buck's.

“It will be better than hearing you complain.” Buck lifts his card, and Eddie tucks his chin on the curve of Buck’s shoulder so they can read together. “What you think?”

They buy the house, and between lots of bickering and some pretty intense hard thinking, together they manage to make some good choices and decisions, many of them celebrated with a kiss.

Things are going pretty well until Buck lets Eddie roll the dice, and they… well, land on one of Christopher's properties. Again.

It’s just past ten when Eddie calls it a night. With just fifty bucks, they wouldn't have lasted too much longer anyway, and Christopher's too busy counting his money to complain.

It's only after they had locked everything, kissed Christopher goodnight, and are lying facing each other in Eddie's bed that Eddie brings it up again.

“So I think we did pretty well with the ‘whatever is mine is yours’ thing, don’t you think?”

Eddie tries to play it like it's nothing out-of-ordinary, but Buck knows better.

After all, he couldn’t be the only one tingling all over with the warmth spreading through this chest, accelerating his heartbeat and making him smile silly.

He looks up at Eddie’s flushed, smiling face.

Nope. Not the only one.

“Kind of like combining our assets and, you know, all that?” he asks, just to make sure.

“Sure. Why not?”

_Why not indeed_? Buck silently considers, letting the hazel of Eddie’s eyes tell the story that maybe – hopefully – is about what their future will look like.

“It’s all about rolling the dice right, right?”

"I guess," Buck agrees, caressing Eddie's cheek.

“And I could do it so much better with you by my side.”

"Together, we make a pretty good team, boyfriend."

“That we do,” Eddie says, kissing the palm of Buck’s hand. “We just have to keep practicing, for now, you know?" This time he kisses each of Buck's eyelids.

“So, what do you say? No more that ‘to each, each own’ bullshit?”

“Nope! I’m all for the good, old school Monopoly we played together.”

“So you’re willing to pair up, join our assets and roll the dice with me for, like, forever?”

It is a lot to take, but Buck doesn’t have to think twice,

He smiles and answers Eddie’s question – or proposal, whatever it is – with a kiss.

And then another.

And another.

**Author's Note:**

> And now I'm going to sleep - like I should have done about five hours ago...  
> Thank you so much for taking your time reading my silly, little fic.  
> Kudos and feedback are so very much appreciated, you guys have no idea.  
> Keep taking care of yourselves and stay safe.


End file.
